It’s a Wonderful Chrismukkuh
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Summer doesn't know what to get Seth for Chrismukkuh. Fluff, one shot.


It's a Wonderful Chrismukkuh

**It's been a long time since I posted anything, and for that I apologize. Anyways I thought I had this idea and I wanted to get it out before I forgot. And also happy Christmas Eve! This is drama free! I like fluff and I hope you do too! Reviews would be nice. I feel like this is kinda choppy, sorry I just wanted to get something out because its been a long time! Anyways I hope you all enjoy. **

It's a Wonderful Chrismuckkuh 

Summer Roberts was a great shopper, never had she been unable to satisfy people with their gifts. Until now, she was stumped royally stumped. For once she had no idea what to get. Everyone on her list was done, everyone except Seth. She knew he liked comic books, music and just about anything. But she wanted this gift to be perfect, something he'd always remember.

"Cohen what do you want for Christmas?" Summer asked, crossing her legs on his bed.  
"Christmas? I don't celebrate Christmas." He said, trying to keep a stern look on his face.  
"Fine, Cohen what do you want for Crhismukkuh?"  
"Better, much better", a bemused look on his face. He brought his hand to his chin and began rubbing it, "What do I want? Me Seth Cohen…hmm well Summer I only want one thing and I already got it."  
"What would that be?"  
"You." He stated simply, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Aww you're so sweet." She leaned over and gave him a peck, "but if you really want to get me something that 360 looks kind of cool."  
Summer laughed and shoved him in the arm, "how is it possible that one minute you can be totally sweet, and then the next a big ass?"  
"its part of my charm. I don't want anything though okay?"  
"Right, okay well I'm going to go. I'll see you later tonight." She kissed his cheek and walked out on a laughing Seth.

Summer walked back and forth browsing the aisles. She was in way over her head, there were racks and rows upon rows of CDS, bands she'd never even heard of. She made her way up to the cash register, where a skinny guy with a goatee stood.  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me out."  
"Sure what can I do for you?"  
"I don't know what I should get my boyfriend, maybe you can help."  
"What's he into?"  
"Um he likes whiney, acoustic stuff. His favorite band is like Death something."  
"Death Cab for Cutie?"  
"Yeah sure, that sounds about right."  
"Does he already have the Plans album?"  
"Um I think so, I'm not sure."

"Well I mean, maybe you could make him something then. Since you don't really seem to know what CDs he already has and stuff. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, thanks." She pulled a five out of her purse and dropped it into the tip box. "Happy Chrismukkuh!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Summer sat on the floor of her room, looking at all the art supplies she has gathered. She started gluing down the edges, and pouring glitter all over. Then she found a picture of the two of them and stuck it into the makeshift frame she had created. Next she began to stick stickers of horses on the corners, then she took some felt letters and assembled them together. A smile crossed her face, as she looked at what she had made. She placed it in a box, and wrapped it up hoping he'd love it.

"Happy Chrismukkuh Cohen, I hope you like it." Summer said handing him the box.  
"If it's from you, you know I'll like it, unless it's clothes. But I suppose even if its clothes I'll still like it." He began to pull the ribbon off before he stopped. He put the box down on his bed, and leaned over and pulled a thin wrapped gift out of his nightstand.

"For you." He stated, handing her the thin gift. Seth returned to his gift, and slowly lifted the lid to the box. He pushed aside the tissue paper and laughed aloud. He pulled out a frame covered in glitter that said 'Cohen & Summer' with little horses on the corners.

"I love it." He said placing it on his nightstand where he could see it. Summer smiled and he leaned over to give her a long kiss, he kissed her forehead before he spoke.

"Now open yours." He said, placing a hand on her back. She pulled the paper off, and it revealed a burned CD in a plastic case, with the words "the soundtrack to us" written in Seth's handwriting. "What's this?" She asked meeting his gaze.  
"It's every song that we've ever danced too, every song that reminds me of you, and every song that explains us." Summer leaned her head on Seth's shoulder as he spoke, tears filling her eyes. "Hey now, don't cry." His fingers lifted her chin to meet his lips to hers. Grabbing the remote that was next to him, he pressed play and 'wonder wall' began to fill the room. "Dance with me?" He asked, picking her up gently by the elbows. Her hands found the back of his neck, and his hands found her lower back. "I have a copy too, so now we'll each have one." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. He leaned his forehead onto hers, and heard her whisper, "best Chrismukkuh ever."

**The End**


End file.
